Harry Potter and the Seven Part Series
by Idelumin
Summary: Harry finds out that there's a series about his entire life. Short Oneshot


**Harry Potter and the Seven Part Series**

* * *

It was a cool and breezy Halloween night. The moon was high in the sky, proudly illuminating the streets below as the many children of the town prowled the streets in search of a sweet and savory treat. All the lights in every house were on as the adults happily gave out candy to the disguised children. For Harry, he just couldn't bring himself to be that chipper during this night. It had been years since the death of his parents, and he had definitely grown up since then. He had gotten married, and had three lovely children and wife. Yet, this night still dampened his mood, he still could be happy, but not that happy on this night.

Harry walked down the street and past the many children and adults. Hermione had asked him over on an urgent matter. Ron, Hermione, and their two children: Rose and Hugo, lived in a completely muggle neighborhood, much to the dismay of Ron. The two had argued for hours, until Hermione had finally won Ron over. Harry looked at the houses searching for the silver number seven that would be on one of the doors.

"Nice costume mister!" A little boy dressed as a pirate said as Harry passed by.

Harry nodded politely at the boy, not knowing what the boy thought him to be and continued on. He spotted the silver seven glittering in the night and headed towards the quaint house. He could have apparated there, but Hermione had insisted on him taking the 'muggle' way. So, he walked.

As he neared the house, he watched as a group of girls walked up to the house. Hermione greeted them at the door after they rang the doorbell.

"Well aren't your costumes lovely! Take one bag each." Hermione held out a bowl filled with miniature goody-bags. The four girls each took one and thanked her. As they turned around to leave, Harry got a glimpse of their costumes and stared in shock. Glittering on each one of their robes was one of the four Hogwarts house badges, yet they were muggles.

"Harry! It's so good to see you." Hermione greeted as soon as she saw him. "Come on in. One of the neighbors kindly took Rose and Hugo out, so it's just you, Ron, and I tonight."

"Hello Hermione, never thought I'd see the day you passed out candy willingly to children."

"Of course, toothbrushes and dental floss in goody bags count as candy, that's wonderful to know. Come on in, Ron's in the living area." Hermione ushered Harry in and then put her basket of bags down on the porch with a sign saying, take one.

Harry walked into the red and gold embellished living room. Ron was comfortably sitting in a chair near the fire. He stood up when he saw Harry.

"Harry, mate, it's good to see you."

"Hello Ron, how are you?"

"Alright, the kids are crazy though, I tell you! We enrolled Rose into a muggle school this September, so she could start Grade One."

Hermione walked into the room, carrying several hard cover books, and plopped them onto the coffee table in the middle for all to see.

"Hermione, what are the books for?" Harry asked.

"Just look at the titles Harry!" Hermione ordered.

Harry glanced over the book titles: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. He stared in shock.

"Why is my name on these books, Hermione?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Well, Rose was looking through the library for some children's books, and I spotted these sitting on the shelf!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've read through them all, and it's scarily accurate. I mean, half of the things that we've never told anyone about are in here! How you and I rescued Sirius, the founding of the DA, and even the Horcrux Hunt!"

"You never told anyone about this did you mate?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"No, never." Harry stated.

"Then how did they know all of this stuff! It's not like there's an invisible quick quotes quill that is connected to your thoughts and all, following you around." Ron exclaimed.

"Of course not Ron, don't be so absurd!" Hermione scolded.

"Doesn't this violate the statute of secrecy?" Harry asked.

"Apparently it doesn't, because the author published it as a fiction story. So, the muggles believe it's made up. They love the books though, you saw those girls in the costumes."

"Do you reckon the author is a seer 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Don't be stupid Ron, divination is just a lot of guesswork. I doubt a seer could see all of this." Hermione said.

"Then what should we do?" Harry asked.

"Doing nothing seems like the best course of action, the muggles believe it's just a made up story, so there's no harm." Ron stated dismissively.

"No harm? Ron! What if one of the wizards got a hold of this, the books include your private thoughts too, even parseltongue. They could do something, blackmail maybe!" Hermione shouted.

"Blackmail, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry." Hermione said tiredly.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Ron asked.

"I say we pay this author a visit."


End file.
